


GlowingEyes :Causing trouble

by Oops_i_did_it_again



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_i_did_it_again/pseuds/Oops_i_did_it_again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some persons are not happy at the idea of a simple woman and a fratboy taking so much power in their hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	GlowingEyes :Causing trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own NCIS . Just sprang in my head. I don't knoe I may add chapters .Related to Glowing eyes

The Kings had actually called a meeting to complain for their heirs .Gibbs couldn't actually believe it.Ducky was simply sitting at a corner .

The conference began.They were all sitting around a round table.

" How could you do that? You are only 246 but you have an heir and what an heir .A boy and an idiot ," Napoleon said.

" No one takes Tony in his month this way and gets away with it." Gibbs growled .

"" We don't even know if you are a vampire! We have never seen you turn . " John said   
Gibbs growled and let his fangs appear his eyes turning immediately red .Everyone except Ducky gasped.

" Yes I am a vampire .The next meeting will include our heirs.Just because someone acts stupid it doesn't mean he actually is " Gibbs said and left followed by Ducky .


End file.
